


Malsano

by sunaddicted



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Dark Lestrade, Dubcon Kissing, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Being a Good Brother
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Veramente siam noi polvere et ombra;<br/>veramente la voglia cieca e’ngorda;<br/>veramente fallace è la speranza”<br/>“Il Canzoniere”, 294, Petrarca</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malsano

**Malsano**

_“Veramente siam noi polvere et ombra;_

_veramente la voglia cieca e’ngorda;_

_veramente fallace è la speranza”_

_Il Canzoniere”, 294, Petrarca_

 

Nella villa di Mycroft Holmes c’era quella che suo fratello aveva sarcasticamente ribattezzato la “Stanza dello Spione”: una sala tappezzata di milioni di schermi che trasmettevano le immagini registrate dalle telecamere sparse per tutta Londra, garantendogli l’onniscienza sulle vite degli ignari londinesi e rafforzando il suo complesso di dio.

Non era la prima volta che Sherlock Holmes vi si intrufolava per attingere alle registrazioni e risolvere un caso particolarmente spinoso. Naturalmente suo fratello era a conoscenza di queste sue piccole incursioni, ma lo avrebbe lasciato fare fino a che non avesse deciso di trastullarsi con i suoi preziosi segreti di stato – un momento decisamente lontano: aveva sempre trovato il brivido della caccia al colpevole di un delitto decisamente preferibile al sottile gioco di equilibri portato avanti da Mycroft.

Tuttavia, il minore degli Holmes si era sentito un invasore quando sull’enorme schermo principale aveva visto le figure di suo fratello e di Lestrade; i due si trovavano in un vicolo – quello che fungeva da accesso secondario al Diogenes Club – e solo una debole luce malsana e giallastra illuminava indirettamente i loro lineamenti in ombra. Se non avesse notato la tensione nelle loro posture, Sherlock avrebbe arricciato il naso di disgusto all’idea di dover vedere suo fratello e il poliziotto impegnati in uno dei loro convegni amorosi.

Mentre si lasciava cadere sulla morbida e comoda poltrona di pelle scura di Mycroft, un recesso della sua mente gli fece puntigliosamente notare come gli assomigliasse in quel momento: mancava solo uno spesso bicchiere di cristallo bagnato di brandy a completare il quadretto. Si distrasse da quell’osservazione fastidiosa premendo un pulsante per attivare l’audio. “…verità, Gregory?” La voce di Mycroft era limpida e glaciale come al solito, la vena di disperazione ben nascosta; era un’intonazione difficile da cogliere, Sherlock dubitava fortemente che lo yarder la avesse notata.

Gregory annuì ed affondò le mani nelle tasche della giacca di tweed dei grandi magazzini, neanche lontanamente comparabile al cappotto scuro d’alta sartoria e su misura che avvolgeva l’uomo di fronte a sé “Sì, è così” confermò, tenendo lo sguardo inchiodato a terra.

Sherlock si sporse in avanti e un’immagine della signora Hudson che faceva lo stesso nei momenti clou della sua stupida soap opera televisiva preferita gli lampeggiò davanti agli occhi. Coinvolgimento emotivo, gli fece notare la voce nella sua testa.

Sgranò i grandi occhi chiari quando vide l’uomo di ghiaccio crollare contro il muro umido sotto il peso di quelle parole; Mycroft che aveva il potere di decidere del destino di tre quarti del mondo intero stava singhiozzando in un vicolo a causa di un poliziotto. Passò qualche momento di silenzio pesante. Poi un sorrisetto amaro spuntò sulle labbra sottili del politico; suo fratello non apprezzava quell’espressione sul suo viso, non ora che grazie a Gregory si era riabituato a vedere chi si nascondeva dietro la maschera compassata di potere ed indifferenza “Avrei dovuto immaginarlo” Le sue parole grondavano dolore e amarezza.

Lestrade gli si avvicinò, gli occhi fiammeggianti puntati sull’uomo d’acciaio piegato davanti a lui. Sherlock si mosse irrequieto mentre una vampata d’ira gli stringeva la gola: quale parte della frase “fallo soffrire e ti farò pentire di essere venuto al mondo” non era stata colta dall’ottuso ispettore? Gli era sembrato di essere stato chiaro, non aveva iniziato a fare una delle solite disgressioni che facevano sorridere John.

Mycroft voltò la testa di lato: un debole tentativo di dimostrare chiusura nei confronti dell’altro.

“Non ti ho mai dato ragione di dubitare di me” Gli sfiorò l’angolo della bocca con un bacio “Sai benissimo che ti amo” Un altro bacio, meno casto del precedente, sul tendine esposto del collo. Si sfilò un guanto per accarezzargli la bella fronte corrugata; le sue dita sembravano incredibilmente scure contro quella pelle candida, simile ad un sottile foglio di carta costosa. Lo costrinse a voltarsi verso di lui per scrutare le profondità di quegli occhi azzurri “È stato solo sesso, Myc”

Il pugno che Sherlock abbatté sulla scrivania di mogano annegò la risposta del fratello, ma era pronto a scommettere che avesse a che fare con l’uso del soprannome. Gli prudevano le dita dalla voglia di uccidere Lestrade, mantenendolo a lungo sospeso nel limbo tra la vita e la morte fino a farlo ammattire – gli avrebbe dato una dimostrazione pratica del termine psicopatico, così forse ne avrebbe finalmente colto il significato.

“Mycroft, siamo onesti: avevo bisogno di una scopata e sapevo che non eri ancora pronto a rinunciare alla tua preziosa verginità” Quelle parole rischiarono quasi di mandare un aneurisma al cervello di Sherlock, il quale fissava incredulo lo schermo: Gregory stava davvero incolpando Mycroft della sua scappatella? Sperava vivamente che fosse ubriaco o sotto l’effetto di qualche sostanza stupefacente, e non semplicemente lobotomizzato, perché aveva scoperchiato il personale vasetto di Pandora del più giovane degli Holmes.

Vide il fratello raddrizzarsi e riguadagnare la sua superiorità fisica “Sembra che io abbia fatto bene ad aspettare: non mi sbaglio mai” Il politico non sapeva di essersi appena guadagnato l’eterna approvazione del fratellino “Ora mi lasci andare, per favore Ispettore”

“Sempre così fottutamente educato, schiavo delle buone maniere” Gli afferrò il polso e lo strattonò, ignorando i mugolii di dolore di Mycroft “Questa sera non te ne andrai proprio da nessuna parte” sibilò, prima di schiantare le labbra contro le sue. Sherlock non poteva stare a guardare mentre quella pessima caricatura di un uomo forzava a quel modo suo fratello. Digitò il numero dell’ispettore, sperando di distrarlo, tenendo gli occhi incollati sullo schermo.

“Non risponde, Ispettore?” Mycroft si esibì nella sua migliore espressione di completa disapprovazione; anche se aveva il completo controllo sulla sua bella maschera, la sofferenza che provava era tradita dal tremolio del corpo “Potrebbe essere avvenuto un omicidio e questo richiederebbe la sua presenza sulla scena del crimine, Ispettore” Sopracciglio elegantemente inarcato. Sguardo vacuo. Ghigno di superiorità. Non era una grande idea sfoderare tutte le sue risorse per farlo incazzare, vista la posizione nella quale si trovava.

“Oppure potrebbe essere semplicemente tuo fratello troppo annoiato che mi chiama per farsi procurare un omicidio bello fresco, manco fossi io il pazzo che va in giro ad uccidere la gente per la città perché non ha niente di meglio da fare” ribatté, spingendolo contro il muro dal quale si era appena allontanato “Non correrò il rischio”

Sherlock sospirò, mettendo a soqquadro il suo palazzo mentale alla ricerca di un modo per salvare Mycroft da quella situazione. Non poteva lasciare la postazione di controllo: aveva il terrore che, se avesse distolto lo sguardo, Gregory si sarebbe sentito libero di fargli del male; e suo fratello glielo avrebbe lasciato fare perché era così follemente e stupidamente innamorato, anche più indifeso di Sherlock. Non poteva telefonare alla polizia: sarebbe scoppiato uno scandalo di dimensioni clamorose – e poi voleva Lestrade per sé. Coinvolgere Anthea o qualcuno dei servizi segreti era altrettanto fuori questione. Ci doveva essere qualcosa… qualcuno… JOHN! John era la soluzione!

Mentre chiamava il suo coinquilino, la sua attenzione fu catturata da un gemito; Mycroft era ingabbiato tra l’ispettore e il muro: nessuna possibile via di scampo a meno che non avesse intelligentemente deciso di rispolverare le sue ottime doti di combattimento, ma non sembrava che l’opzione gli avesse anche solo sfiorato l’anticamera del cervello. Da quando era diventato il nuovo Gandhi, non-violenza e compagnia danzante?

“Sherlock?” La voce di John Watson non era per nulla assonnata anche se era appena stato buttato giù dal letto: l’addestramento da soldato per il quale Sherlock ringraziava tutti i santi giorni “Cosa succede?” Nella sua voce nessun terrore o segno di seccatura, solo meraviglioso e utile pragmatismo.

“Vai all’entrata secondaria del Diogenes Club. Mycroft è da solo con Gregory e non stanno conversando in termini pacifici o amichevoli. Lestrade gli farà del male. Non posso muovermi dalla sala di controllo: devo tenerli d’occhio” Una leggera ombra di panico aveva reso la sua voce tremula.

Sentì i passi affrettati di John scendere di corsa le scale del 221B, un “Cazzo” borbottato, seguito dal segnale della linea interrotta.

Rimase incantato a fissare le due figure sullo schermo, il telefono stretto come un salvagente tra le dita livide. “Non manderai tutto a puttane solo perché ho dovuto soddisfare una necessità” La presa di Gregory sul mento del politico si era fatta ferrea “Ti amo. Tu mi ami. Non fare stronzate” ringhiò.

Per un momento Mycroft gli sembrò pronto a ribellarsi e a prendere in mano la situazione, facendo vedere all’ispettore chi comandava tra loro due. La speranza scorreva in Sherlock veloce come adrenalina mentre nella sua testa incitava il fratello a imporre il suo pugno di ferro “Un bel calcio nelle palle, Myc, ed è tutto risolto; non ti devi preoccupare di compromettere la sua possibilità di riprodursi: ha già un figlio e, nel caso tu facessi la scemenza di perdonarlo, comunque da te non ne potrebbe avere” mormorò.

Poi lo vide: un tremito scosse da capo a piedi quel corpo sottile e la linea dura della mascella si ammorbidì “Ti amo” Timidamente gli circondò il busto con le braccia ed affondò la testa nell’incavo tra il collo e la spalla di Gregory. Quando il profumo dell’uomo che amava gli riempì il cervello scoppiò a piangere “Non mi fare mai più una cosa del genere” disse tra i singhiozzi. Sherlock affondò il volto tra le mani per nascondere alla sterile luce emanata dagli schermi le sue lacrime; non voleva vedere i loro baci, le manifestazioni di quell’amore malsano, il controllo che un poliziotto dal quoziente intellettivo nella media era riuscito ad imporre sull’uomo geniale che comandava il mondo da dietro le sue preziose quinte damascate.

Alzò lo sguardo solo quando sentì la voce di John, ma non riusciva a focalizzarsi veramente sulle parole. Vide il suo coinquilino allontanarsi con Gregory; Mycroft doveva averli allontanati con la scusa di dover recuperare qualcosa dalla sua saletta privata all’interno del club – il suo prezioso ombrello, probabilmente.

Gli occhi azzurri e tristi e vagamente arrossati si conficcarono nella telecamera, sapendo che avrebbero trafitto il fratello “Forse sei davvero tu, il più intelligente tra noi due” Scosse sconsolatamente il capo e gli sorrise “Grazie per aver provato a salvarmi”

Sherlock ignorò le sue ultime parole e scappò via da quella stanza degli orrori, procedendo già all’archiviazione del ricordo nella parte più oscura e irraggiungibile del suo Palazzo Mentale: voleva solo dimenticare.


End file.
